babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wise Quacker
Wise Quacker is the fifty-seventh episode of the series. Plot Melissa Duck watches a TV show starring a stand-up comedian named Ron Pickles, who tells jokes at people's expenses, and amuses those whom he is not joking about. Influenced by that show, Melissa tells a joke she got from Ron Pickles and amuses Petunia, but the latter says Ron Pickles is kind of mean. Melissa, doubting this as "everyone" laughed at his jokes, says she wishes she could make people laugh like that. While Sylvester is bringing a big pile of everyone's favorite toys in his arms outside just to make everyone think he's the "cat's meow", he accidentally steps on Daffy's toy bus which has fallen from the pile, and lands when he trips on the edge of the kiddie pool. As Granny is going in to get him a towel, Melissa jokes about his accident, having everybody laugh but Sylvester. Bugs knew Melissa was just joking and thought it was pretty funny, so he told Sylvester, but Sylvester himself just pretends to be amused. Back in the bedroom, she asks if she is as funny as Ron Pickles and proceeds to tell a joke about Sylvester's blanket, not listening to Petunia, when she points out she was "kind of mean." Back outside, as Taz tells the others Granny says it is time to eat some dinner, Melissa started to make jokes about his behavior. Bugs again knew Melissa was joking and tells Taz. At dinnertime, she even jokes about Granny serving dinner. She said, "When does Granny know when dinner is ready? When the smoke alarm goes off!" and everybody laughed. She also told them that when a hot dog came to the kitchen to get food, Granny said she does not serve food. When Granny enters the dinning room with the spaghetti all ready to be served, Melissa tells the gang, "How does Granny fix broken pizza?! Tomato Paste!" Finally, she tells a joke about Granny using a cookbook to learn how to boil water. Everyone laughed so hard. Tweety decided to add something to the water boil joke, so he asks Granny how does boil water. Bugs, Daffy, and Tweety laughed while Lola smiled. However, Bugs noticed that Granny could take a joke about herself, so he told Taz. Meanwhile, Granny admits in dismay that it is "going to be a long dinner". After a while Melissa’s jokes went from funny to bad to the downright unacceptable, very quickly. Later on, Bugs is playing a game on his small tablet. He then overhears his friends laughing and he thought they were having fun, and he wanted to join in. The laughing is coming from the bedroom, so enters the room. What he sees takes his breath away. There is Melissa making fun of his catchphrase "Eh, what's up, doc?" and everybody else laughs. She then asks, "Why did Bugs bury his video game? Because he's so silly, he thought the batteries were dead!". Unlike the previous people Melissa has upset, Bugs confronted Melissa and told her it was not true. Tweety told Bugs it was only a joke much to Bugs’ dismay and Melissa suddenly turns her attention to Tweety. Melissa tells Tweety he is so short he needs a ladder to tickle a worm's belly, but only Daffy laughs. She asks what the difference is between Daffy and a rubber ducky. She answers that everyone likes rubber duckies and not Daffy. Nobody laughed this time. When Sylvester confronted Melissa about her joking nonsense, she makes fun of Sylvester again. She joked about his talking, and laughs. The kids were outraged and left the bedroom when Melissa was not looking with Bugs leading the way. Outside at the backyard, while Lola is playing in the sandbox, Melissa comes over and starts to rudely make fun of her tail (by saying there is a "marshmallow" stuck on her bottom) and her purple bow. Finally, she makes fun of Lola's ears, telling her they are so big she should tie them into a knot... but not if she is an elephant. This makes Lola very upset and runs away sobbing, leaving Melissa all confused. While Granny is watering flowers in the watering room, Melissa explains the problem with Lola in tears for a reason Melissa herself does not know. She admitted to Granny that she told Lola some jokes. Granny told her that the joke she told hurt Lola's feelings. Melissa does not understand, so Granny gives an example about how Melissa would feel if somebody made fun of her, like saying that feet "look like water skis." Melissa understands and she did not want to to tell a joke again. Granny told her she does not have to stop telling jokes, but to not make fun of other people because it will hurt their feelings. Melissa wanted to know how to make it up to her friends so they can get along again. Granny has a plan so she and Melissa started to work on it. Later on Granny introduced, Melissa to the other kids (who are on the couch as she is standing on the coffee table) with stand-up comedy. The kids were dismayed because they don’t want Melissa to tell more mean jokes. Granny tells them to give Melissa a chance. Melissa tries joking, but doesn't get any laughter, until she pretends the wooden spoon (which she has been using for a microphone) is broken. Finally, she gets some laughter from the other kids and everyone became friends again. Trivia *Ron Pickles is a parody of the late real-life comedian Don Rickles. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Melissa Episodes